The Voice in the Dust
by MysticWish
Summary: Ivy, a 17 year old princess, gets a lot more than she bargained for when she had to become queen. The tragic loss of the Queen and King shook the Kingdom, and it left ivy with the responsibility of taking care of her two year old sibling. Can Ivy fight the demon that killed her paprents and is now haunting her, get the ancient flower, and possibly find another heir to the throne


Ivy's parents were dead. There was nothing else to say. It wasn't a fancy death. It wasn't an outstretched one either. It was just the matter of a dark spirit breaking through the balcony's door and extracting Queen Arianna and King Jackson III souls. Ivy wished she could be the same way, but she knew she had to stay and protect her Kingdom. She had to protect A'moura, her 2 year old sister. The same entity that killed Ivy's parents was haunting her. You see, if you were to look closely into Ivy's eyes, you would start to see her dark purple eyes swirl around a deeper scarlet. Not a lot of it though. This was a reminder of what would happen to Ivy if she told anyone who killed her parents, if she told anyone the truth. This spirit whispers to Ivy, but only _she_ could hear it. Ivy only had 3 months to get rid of this evil inside of her. In that time, she would have to find the ancient flower of her kingdom, she'd have to find the only realm it grew in.

You see, each kingdom had 5 realms. They were usually a hell-ish realm, a midnight realm, a nature realm, a light realm, and a mystical or enchanted realm. Each contained one thing relating to that category that also corresponded with the Kindom. Amaridia had a moon in the midnight realm, fire in the hell realm, insects in the nature realm, and a tree of life in the mystic realm. Each kingdom had its differences, each kingdom had its flaws. Each realm would have a demon or angel that was protecting the sacred treasure the world had to offer. Not all devils were mean and not all angels were nice. Some deceived, some obeyed. Some tricked, others gave to the travelers. The only problem was that you'd have to accomplish or unlock something to reveal each realm.

Now Ivy, she was no princess. She wasn't even fit to be Queen. But she had no other brothers or sisters that would be the heir to the throne. It was only her and her sister. Ivy doesn't act like a princess, let alone a queen. She didn't mind being dirty. She didn't make anyone bow to her. No, she didn't even make anybody call her by her rightful name. Blue Ivy Avangeline Renae Meridia Dorothy Lee Ross of Amarillia. Tongue twister, right? When Ivy turned 18, she would officially change her name to Blue Ivy Lee Ross. She'd throw out the Avangeline Ranae Meridia Dorothy part of it. After all, nobody would actually remember her entire name, I mean, would you? I know, I know. You're getting bored of my writing. But these details might not be as unnecessary as you may think. You wouldn't know, you haven't even read the rest of the story yet. But anyways...

3 months until the downfall of Ivy:

Ivy awoke to a beautiful morning. Birds chirping, the sound of breakfast being made in the kitchen, sunlight shining through all of the windows, and the townsfolk conversing outside of the Palace. She hated it. All she wanted to do was sleep in the dark before her duties of being a mom figure to her younger sister would occur. Ivy got up and started to get dressed. She didn't mind dresses, but would prefer them over a shirt and pants. Ivy slipped on a purple dress similar to a night gown, and headed down the hall to check on A'moura. While walking, Ivy's "assistant" accompanied her and informed her of the upcoming schedule.

"Blue Ivy Avang-"

"Christina I told you not to call me by my full name. It's just Ivy, okay?" Ivy retorted. She was getting sick of this whole "Your Highness" thing too.

"Sorry, Ivy. I've just been informed that your suiters have been chosen and will be arriving in two hours. You best get ready, and take care of A'moura too. And you are not to treat me like some servant! I'm a person too y'know!" Christina says firmly. Ivy apologized and they both kept walking. "Ehemm...we have prince Elijah Coleman from Arcadia. Prince Cory from Dahlia. Prince Johnathan from Bluebells. Liam from Cordova. Alic from Cordovua. And Milo from Lilicania."

Ivy feels the entity escape from her body and watches it dash down the hallway. She, of course, is the only one who can see this entity. Ivy knows something is wrong and soon hears Laughing coming from A'moura's room. She quickly rushes and pushes open the door. A'moura is staring into the empty room and laughing at the shadow in front of her. Ivy feels the return of the demon and quickly scoops up A'moura. Ivy knows the demon is trying to get closer to A'moura, but for what?


End file.
